


Make it Rain

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Gen, captured AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot is captured and Lapis is in charge of watching her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Update: noncanon af

“Lapis.” Peridot stares out the window at the bright clear skies.

“Yeah?”

“Do you have power over all water?”

“Um, yeah.” The other girl confirms as she lazily rolls over onto her stomach and watches Peridot carefully.

“Can you make it rain?”

“You’re not allowed outside.” Lapis says simply, resting her chin on her folded arms.

“Like I’d run. I’m considered a deserter anywhere I go at this point.”

“You disappeared once.” She pointed out.

“And let me tell you how much fun that turned out to be.” Peridot made eye contact with Lapis and jutted her thumb downwards tersely.

“Right.” Lapis says slowly before rolling over onto her back and looking up at the ceiling, perhaps done with her.

“You miss it too.”

“I don’t want to talk about it Peridot. They told me you were tricky.”

“Come oooon.” Peridot whines.

“Tricky." Lapis repeats flatly, "Or something.”

“They don’t let you fight. You must want to use it.”

“I don’t want to fight.” Lapis says softly. “Besides, it’s not a gimmick, would you want me to ask you to beam stuff with your gem just for show?”

“Absolutely.” Lapis breaths out her nose angrily and they lapse into silence, “That’s not my gem though. That’s just the tech.” Peridot makes a little gun with her fingers and pretend blasts it. Lapis eyes it cautiously.

“What’s your weapon then?” Lapis sits up and tilts her head.

“Don’t have one.” She shrugs. “Homeworld never thought Peridot’s needed them. Not after what happened with the clodding Pearls.” Peridot scowled in the direction of the crystal gems door.

“You know homeworld is the bad guys? You know that right?” Lapis says earnestly, leaning forward.

Peridot groans and buries her head in one of Steven’s pillows they’d spread across the floor. “I can’t believe this nonsense again. We’re gems, they’re us, we’re them and now we’re on the losing side.”

“The good one.”

“I don’t even know what that means.”

“Look, all I know is here I can go where I want here, and no one is throwing me in a jail cell.” Her face becomes dark and concentrated.

Peridot flinches backwards at the ominously lit expression aimed in her direction.

“I mean, Lapis, that was,” She stumbles over her words.

Lapis sighs deeply, “I know.” She replies simply.

“No see, homeworld said they didn’t want you flitting off anymore. And me to stop that.” She tries to explain.

“Not helping.”

“Yes, alright.” Peridot picks at the edge of the carpet fixedly.

“Being a crystal gem means I can protect that. My freedom and the person who helped me.” She lights up, “Steven.”

Peridot blows air out her nose, “I don’t have any reason to be here. I mean besides that stupid little detail where if I leave you all hunt me down, and if I leave earth, well, I just can’t do that.”

She can feel herself dwindling from the inside out, like a fire collapsing in on itself, she fully pulls out the carpet strings.

“Come here.” Lapis gestures towards her, lifting herself to her feet lightly.

“Oh no, I didn’t mean to bring up the whole threw-you-in-jail thing Lapis,” She shirks away violently, “ _I’m not going back to any of the bubbles._ "

“Of course not. I’m the one that argued you not be holed up in there in the first place.”

Peridot’s eyes go wide, “you were…?” The dead weight of guilt settled on her shoulders, she hadn’t done that for Lapis.

“Out of decency, sure. Pearl too.” Lapis picks her up and Peridot fumbled to her feet, she was just learning how to walk again after they had removed her tech.

“Uh, well, thanks,” she couldn’t remember the last time she said that, but tried to convey it as genuinely as possible.

“It was on principle, don't let it get to your pointy head.” She drills her finger into the side of Peridot’s head.

“Yes, well, still, thanks.” She swatted the finger away, they exchange a quick smile.

Lapis turns around and waves her hand at her towards the door, Peridot stands and sways in place,

“Do you want to come outside with me or not?” She finally asks.

“You don’t have to! The crystal clods might get you in trouble.” Peridot suddenly worried, darting her eyes around.

She laughs very slightly, “honestly. No ones going to come down on me.” She flexed her muscles, “too strong.”

“Well with what you did to Jasper-” Lapis flashes her a warning look, “Let’s go outside then!” She changed the subject loudly.

She follows Lapis towards the sunny wake of the deck.

“Ah!” She cries as her feet hit the wood, hot and rough against the soles of her bare skin.

Lapis chuckles, “unused I take it?”

“I spent years in those. They were from Homeworld itself.” She murmurs. Lapis smile falters and fades, she turns and starts an aerial descent.

“Better late than never to break them in then.” Her voice sounds strained. Peridot wobbles unevenly on the steps, the feeling bright and uncomfortable to walk on.

“Sent me all the way here, just to be captured, just to have my gear swept away by clods, just for some blue Lapis to-”

“To kick your butt! Complaining to yourself is not flattering.” She wiggles her finger teasingly at her.

“If I had a weapon we’d test that theory.” She replies lightly, sticking her tongue out at her.

“They really didn’t let you have one.” The other girl reflected.

Peridot didn’t like the way she was looking at her, “it was nothing. I was fine. Not a pearl, not a problem, just simple tasks, tasks that got _not simple_ is the problem. Like being here at all.”

“Well, let’s give you a reason to stay.”

“What.”

Lapis raises her hands, she closes her eyes, and Peridot watches her in fascination, how her lips gaped, how eyes fluttered, her heart speeds up.

Peridot feels the first drop. She looks up, there are no clouds, but a pool of water is gathered above them like a liquid umbrella.

She smiles ever so slowly, the raindrops come down one by one, a soft stream that salts her hair and trails down her cheeks, all something she would normally protest to.

But she closes her eyes and breathes deeply, remembering the frequent rains, the buzz of buildings, and chatter of gems a planet wide. Loud, quiet, gone.

“I miss it too.” Lapis says.

She sits down next to her, cross legged, and they lean on one another, the water turns into a drizzle and fades away. The sun dries them out and Peridot hums to herself, something tuneless and roughly human.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep so I wrote this short piece


End file.
